Integrated chips are formed on semiconductor die comprising millions or billions of transistor devices. The transistor devices are configured to act as switches and/or to produce power gains so as to enable logical functionality for an integrated chip (e.g., form a processor configured to perform logic functions). Integrated chips often also comprise passive devices, such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, varactors, etc. Passive devices are widely used to control integrated chip characteristics (e.g., gain, time constants, etc.) and to provide a single integrated chip with a wide range of different functionalities (e.g., manufacturing analog and digital circuitry on the same die).